We meet again
by NeeNeeKins
Summary: Lois Oliver fic. Lois is struggling with writers block on her dark thursday article for the daily planet.until an ex makes a surprise appearance. lois finds her self inspired.first story i've published on here so R&R!
1. An Infamous Lane welcome

lois lane sat at her desk tapping her fingers rapidly against the wooden keyboard tray of her desk at the daily planet."dark thursday, dark thursday." lois repeated over and over again."who thought up that name!?" lois demanded, but she recieved no responce from the nearly empty workroom. it was late and lois was working overtime on this 'anniversary of dark thursday ' peice"damnit grant" she muttered under her breath. she stared at the blank word document up on her computer.

suddenly lois had a burst of creativity.her fingertips moved quickly on her keyboard,typing up her headline** Shining A light on dark thursday **_an _exposition_ by lois lane_. lois smiled, satisfied with her title. she printed it off and set it on her planning board. she sat back down at her desk and poised her fingertips over the keys. chewing her lip,deep in thought. lois's eyes roamed around the room, as if the walls held the perfect story.

she groaned,feeling overwhelmed by her looming deadline. she heard a faint buzzing noise coming from her purse which was beneath the desk, next to her high heeled shoes. she groped blindly through her handbag for the buzzing item that was her cell phonebut she only saw a flashing mised call and new voicemail announcement flashing on the screen. she hit clear and then realized that her background was still a photo of herself in oliver's lap with him holding her tight and kissing her on the cheek.

lois gasped "Thats IT!" she exclaimed dropping her cellphone onto the desk and moving her hands to the key board.  
soon she had more then half of her article written, she decided to check through it for the 5th time for spelling mistakes, when the buzzing sound returned. this time lois got to it much faster. a photo of a blonde haired brown eyed billionair popped up on the screen. beneath the photo was one word. **ollie. **lois hesitated to answer but gave in and hit the flashing green button labled send. she held the phone to her ear"hello? " she asked in a surprisingly steady voice."i was just thinking about you" 


	2. Expensive apologies

Lois hung up wth oliver and dropped her phone back into her purse. their conversation have been breif, they had both sidestepped the relationship that had existed between them before oliver had run off a year ago after he had promised lois a vacation just the two of them with no interruptions. Lois has informed him that he shouldnt expect her to wait around for him to come back. and lois had sworn not to miss him, but she did. she stil cared about him. but that was not what she needed to talk to him about right now. her story had prominence over an old flame being rekindled. but lois was curious what oliver had been calling her about. she hadn't really allowed him to interrupt her. she planned a meeting with him to discuss dark thursday and then said goodbye. he had stammered and attempted to deter lois from her focus and tell her why he had called but she has simply told him'not now" he had sighed but allowed her to continue.Lois saved her article and then printed it off and put it on her planning board. she was excited about this story, now that it was going somewhere. Lois shut down her computer and slipped her feet back into her shoes. She stiffled a yawn and grabbed her purse from the floor, getting up from the chair and walking over to the coat rack lois was thinking about what to say to oliver. she pulled her coat from the rack and put it on, buttoning it up, and untangling her scarf from the hook of the coat rack and wrapping it around her neck snuggly.lois walked out of the work room and hit the button for the elevator; lois dug through her purse for her car keys, the elevator clanged into place. lois stepped into it and pressed the L for lobby.

She walked out of the daily planet and walked briskly to her car. unlocking it and sliding into the drivers seat, she locked the doors and turned the key in the ignition. lois shed her coat and scarf as the heat kicked in. she sighed heavily and put her car into gear,hit power on her radio and pressed on the gas. pulling out of the parking lot of the planet.

Lois hummed along with a song on the radio as she pulled into her parking space for her apartment building. she turned off the car and sat thinking, until she was yanked out of her daydream by a small,fragile looking courier,holding a large bundle of flowers. lois stepped out of her vehicle,grabbed her things and locked the doors.She took the flowers and handed the courier a 10 $ tip. She made her way up to her apartment, she suddenly noticed a card on her bouquet. it had only two words on it, IM SORRY. lois was puzzled until she reached her apartment. there were roughly 20 bouquets just like the one in her hands on her front stoop. lois smiled involuntarily. "Ollie" she muttered softly.


	3. The Undelicate Miss Lane

Lois Sighed as she set the final bouquets on her counter and locked her door. she looked at the flowers and smiled. if this was his way of trying to buy her back, he was very very wrong. Lois Joanna Lane was not that easy to convince. she rolled her eyes and decided tocall chloe. 'hey chlo, you'll never guess what trick our re-appearing billionair pulled today, she baited her cousin.she grinned and started to explain."well,I come home only to find my stoop covered in flowers..."

---------------------------------

Oliver was sitting in his leather desk chair, he was fighting the urge to call lois and make sure the flowers got there. He knew he would later regret being so transparent , but she had barely let him get a word in when that spoke on the phone, he had to get his point across. big gestures normally werent his thing, but lois lane was someone oliver wanted as a big part of his life. The urge to call lois was winning over his will of steel. he dialed her number and pressed call. He got a busey signal,then it rang. he smiled softyl and fell foreward to lean his elbows on his desk lazily

---------------------------------  
Lois was talking to chloe,when suddenly an obnoxious beep interrupting what lois was attempting to say. lois asked chloe to give her her a second, she checked her cell phone, she saw a familiar name on the lit up screen."ollie" lois smiled and informed chloe who was calling,"_well what are you waiting for lo!? answer it!"_ chloe said. lois smiled and gave in. " alright alright, talk to you later chlo, love ya, bye"lois said before clicking over to ollie."Flowers Huh?" she asked with out giving him a chance to start any polite conversation."_un-delicate as always lane_" ollie replied smartly. lois smiled "you expected me to change over your absence?" lois inquired._"no, on the contrary i was hoping you wouldn't"_ ollie replied. his tone of voice told lois he was smiling as he said it.

---------------------------------  
ollie leaned back in his chair. he had hung up with lois only a few minutes ago... he was still smiling, she always had that effect on him. he knew flowers would get her attention. he alot to make up for, he knew that. and that was exactly what he planned to do, he just hoped she would give him the chance to do that. ollie sighed, how was he supposed to sweep her off her feet? when he had accomplished that feet last time she had informed him that it was a one time only thing. he would have to work much harder this time. he smiled, a challenge would keep it interesting. And if anything were to describe lois lane in one word, it would be interesting.


	4. Let The games begin

Part 4-

Let the games begin

Lois knew exactly what Oliver was trying to do. And she figured she'd make this a bit more fun, for herself anyway. She called Chloe to plot their little 'Ollie scheme.' When the two cousins finally hung up, Lois was thrilled. She and Chloe had thought up a good few trials for Oliver. He would have to jump through a few hoops to get to her heart this time.

Oliver glanced at his watch, waiting for Lois. He was at the talon, just as she had asked him to be, when suddenly her heard his name being called. It didn't sound like Lois. Chloe came walking towards him, "Oliver, what are you doing here? Didn't Lois call you? She's at your place; she's been waiting there for a while now. She thought you said to meet in metropolis..."Chloe said breathlessly, as if she had ran all the way to olives table from some where like the Kent's farm. Ollie looked confused for a moment, but then thanked Chloe and headed to his car. It would be a long wait for Lois if he drove, and even though Ollie rarely got to relax and enjoy driving himself around, instead of being driven by someone else, he would catch a plane to metropolis, just for Lois. Who was relaxing in hi office as he booked his flight since the queen jet was currently fueling up (still) from his long trips and dangerous flights all over to world to stop 33.1

Lois lane was reclining in Ollie's leather desk chair, when olives computer hummed to life. It showed an image of him, looking impatient, standing in his private elevator. Lois smiled and propped her feet up on the desk, "let the games begin" she smirked and waited for Oliver to burst through the door of the apartment,.

Oliver walked into the apartment to find Lois, with he feet on his desk, with a broad smile on her face. her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but to grin at her. Lois grinned back

"what kept you?" she asked innocently

"only the fabulous coffee at the TALON" Oliver said, giving her a look of frustration.

"Miscommunication?" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Sure lane" Oliver said, shaking his head

Lois smiled, "alright, so, shall we get down to business queen?" she said in a business like tone. Crossing her arms across her chest and looking at Oliver expectantly

Oliver nodded, looking at Lois, reclining in his usual spot for business meetings. he frowned slightly and sat down in a fairly comfortable chair on the opposite side of the desk from Lois.

She smirked at him and tapped her fingertips on he chin thoughtfully. Clicking on her tape recorder before she spoke "How did you manage to keep your satellites up during the constant power surges and black outs of dark Thursday?" Lois asked quickly,

Oliver glanced up at her reluctantly. "Ummm… Trade secret?" she offered hopefully,

Lois simply shook her head "nuh-uh mister queen. Lets try that again, and how about honesty this time, alright?" she said smiling at him, with a hint of teasing in her voice.


	5. The price of justice

Part 5- 

The price of justice

Lois sat in a nearly empty coffee shop, running through her notes and tape recorder from the interview. She didn't want to go back to the planet and get the third degree from Chloe. Lois tapped her pen on her chin, fighting off her writers block.. she ordered another double espresso and tried to focus on her story. but her thoughts we circling around one thing. OLIVER QUEEN. Lois groaned inwardly and took a gulp of her scorching drink to force herself to focus on her story

Oliver reclined in his leather chair comfortably. He was mentally rewinding the past hour and a half in his mind. the interview has taken an hour and Oliver had convinced Lois to eat something with him. Lois had been stiff and business like during t he interview, and he had expected that, but that was part of why he had asked her to eat with him. and maybe relax a little. Her attitude did a complete 180., she began picking on him and laughing and joking, and basically acting like Lois lane, the woman he enjoyed being around, and had fallen in love with. Instead of Lois Lane, the planet reporter, who was always trying to peg people and figure them out.  
Oliver wasn't so happy about being Lois's next headline, but her doing a story on him, did give them a lot of time to spend together. He decided then, that they should make dinner following interviews , their own little tradition, now just to tell Lois about it...

Lois saved her article on her laptop and paid for her numerous coffees," thanks a million" she said to the young girl behind the counter.  
As she made her way to her car, Lois hummed a song softly. the humming came to an abrupt halt as Lois spotted a pink slip under her windshield wiper she groaned and snatched it off her car." you gota be kidding me" she said grumpily, as she stuffed it into the pocket of her wide leg khakis. . Lois fumbled for her car keys, that were buried somewhere in the depths of her purse. he felt her gloved fingertips graze the hook of her daily planet key chain, Courtesy of Jimmy Olsen, boy of useless facts and key chains.  
Lois tugged at the key chain, to free it from the bottom of her purse, but it gave way to quickly. She glanced at her hand and found only the broken gold globe, and exact replica of the one rotating on the roof of the planet. Lois shoved it roughly back into her bag. Finally finding her keys, she unlocked her car and sat heavily in the drivers seat, slamming the door shut and locking it. She leaned her head on the headrest, closing her eyes momentarily.

When suddenly, she felt cold hands covering her nose and mouth. Lois gagged and her eyes flew open. She coughed as the poison on the tissue that her car dwelling creep was holding over her mouth and nose began to take its desired effect. Lois's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.


End file.
